


Give me touch, cause I've been missing it

by jdalex



Series: that shining green light [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Verbal Abuse, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with another Alpha, Harry needs Liam more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me touch, cause I've been missing it

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints of non-con but I promise it's nothing extreme and Harry gets out of it safely. Another Alpha attempts to take Harry home but Liam saves the day, basically. (I'm shit at summing this up I'm sorry)
> 
> Again Kat you're awesome (I'm not tagging you because always change your url after I post a work and I give up)(I still love you and you know that)(*kisses*)
> 
> Title credit goes to "Touch" by Daughter.
> 
>  
> 
>  

It’s a weird feeling, being bonded. Like opening a window Harry hadn’t known was closed, let alone that he needed it open and that he’d never be able nor want to close it again. A rush of warm air sweeps in across his skin, kissing at the hairs on his arm and warming him from the inside out.

 

He notices little changes at first, like when Liam goes to shower the next morning. An itch makes itself known deep in his stomach, a wanting need that makes the tiniest ache burn in his chest just from Liam not being in the same room.

 

It isn’t until Liam starts singing in shower, belting out a chorus that Harry can’t quite hear that the ache disappears, replaced with the flutter of hummingbird wings as his heart patters against his ribcage.

 

Or how when Liam’s voice gets loud because Louis and Zayn won’t stop throwing water on him that Harry gets quiet. Bending down, he drops to his knees and tucks his chin to his chest and wrings his hands together until Liam carefully tucks a stray curl behind his ear and whispers “It’s okay now, sorry for raising my voice.”

 

After the first few days, Harry likes to think of them as the learning to swim days, things progress back to normal, well besides the sly smirk that’s attached itself almost permanently to Louis’s lips, but that was something Harry had anticipated.

 

+

 

They’re half way through the North American tour when they get a week off. Louis’s back on English soil within the day to lock himself away with Eleanor for the remaining days. Zayn and Niall head back to Ireland to visit family and lay low. Harry expects just about the same for him and Liam but Liam’s got other plans.

 

“How about,” Liam starts, leaning into the nibble on Harry’s pulse point below his ear. Harry gasps, “we go on a little holiday, just you and I.”

 

“Where would we go?” Harry asks, unintentionally chasing Liam’s lips as he pulls away.

 

“Someplace warm, someplace I can watch you walk around with damn near nothing on so it’ll be easy for me to get you naked.” Liam says, walking his fingertips along the area of skin where Harry’s stomach disappears underneath his underwear.

 

Harry shivers, smile stretching across his teeth as he breathes out a small “yeah”.

 

+

 

They wind up on some small island off the coast of Mexico. Harry doesn’t remember the name and doesn’t much care to look it up either because Liam’s shirtless and Harry’s mind can’t focus on much else.

 

They don’t make it out of their hotel room until the third night.

 

The bar they find themselves at is packed to the brim but the beer’s cheap and no one bats an eye in their direction so they figure it’s a win-win situation. They find a table in the back, tucked out of the way so it’s not as noisy and easier for Liam to feel Harry up without any prying eyes.

 

“Liam there are people,” Harry gasps, “everywhere.”

 

“Well maybe you should focus on keeping your facial expression neutral instead of looking like you’ve got someone’s hand on your dick.”

 

“I do have someone’s hand on my dick.” Harry tries to retort but with the slightest flick of Liam’s wrist he has to bite into his lip to stop himself from moaning.

 

“Oh, well would you look at that.”

 

Harry’s mind is too clouded over with lust to realize Liam’s getting up until the warmth of his palm is gone and his dick is aching for attention. “Wha -?”

 

“My drink’s empty.” Liam says, tilting his bottle to prove his point. Harry’s mouth drops open. “I’ll be right back, don’t do anything about that while I’m gone.” Liam waves the beer bottle in the general direction of Harry’s dick and with a quick, very self-satisfied wink, he disappears into the crowd. Harry hits his head on the back of the booth in frustration.

 

He takes a drink of his beer just for something to do but it’s been sitting too long and it’s warm. He scrunches his face and swallows hard.

 

He huffs in annoyance and he’s going to make Liam go and get him another drink when he gets back.

 

He pulls out his phone as he waits, thumbs through twitter and is about to respond to some fan tweets when he smells it. It sends goosebumps up his arms and he glances up quickly but can’t pick anyone out from the crowd. His knee starts bouncing as his nerves zing to life and he looks over his shoulder to try and spot Liam through the mass of people.

 

There’s a chuckle, a deep one and Harry throws his legs up into the booth and pushes his back against the wall to put as much space between him and the Alpha that’s practically hunting him. He knows how he smells, needy, desperate for a knot and despite being bonded to Liam, with enough force from another Alpha, he could be re-bonded.

 

The thought alone makes him want to puke.

 

“Hey princess.” The voice that belonged to the chuckle says and as he steps into view Harry does his best to keep his face turned away. “You smell good enough to eat.”

 

“Sorry but I’m not on the menu.” Harry says, trying his best to stop his legs from shaking.

 

The Alpha slides into the booth next to him and Harry’s seconds away from crawling over the table when a heavy hand latches around his ankle. He can’t fight him off, his strenght is nothing compared to an Alpha’s.

 

“Feisty huh? I like that.” He takes another deep breath and Harry’s stomach recoils as he realizes this man is smelling Harry’s arousal. He’s not hard anymore but he’s still very slick.

 

“Please go away, I’m bonded.” It’s a pitiful attempt, most Alpha’s would rip off their own arm before caring about taking away a bonded Omega.

 

Not to Harry’s surprise, the man laughs. “Yeah I saw that so called Alpha you’re here with. I bet he can’t knot you like you need, that’s why you smell, you’re just advertising for someone like me to come and take you home and give you what you need.”

 

He leans in closer and Harry wishes he wasn’t already pushed against the wall because there’s nowhere to go. He tips his head to the side, setting his lips in a firm line and he feels his skin crawl as the man noses under his ear.

 

“Go away,” He tries again. He wants to scream for Liam but the bars so loud there’s no hope that Liam would be able to hear him.

 

“Come on sweetcheeks let’s get you out of here.” Fear burns fast in his body and just as he’s being forced out of the booth there’s a growl off to his left.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re taking him?” Liam asks, voice dripping with venom and even though the man still has his hands on Harry, Harry feels relief flood over him. No Alpha has ever actually physically taken an Omega away from his bonded Alpha. If this man had moved faster he would have gotten away with it but not now. There’s no hope now and Harry smiles as the man growls.

 

“Maybe if you would take your little slut home and fuck him like he needs you wouldn’t have to put up with the likes of me.”

 

Liam moves quick and precise, after boxing all those years it takes nothing more than a single blow to the nose for this Alpha to drop Harry’s wrists and cup his face. It’s no doubt broken, judging by the pool of the blood that’s spilling past his cupped hands. He bares his teeth at Liam but makes no move to fight back, instead he dissolves back into the crowd, leaving Harry to stumble over to Liam. Liam grabs hold of him and turns on his heel, pulling him out of the bar quickly. They make it out onto the street when Liam finally turns to face Harry. He pushes him up against the bricks of the bar and pushes his mouth against Harry’s.

 

Harry melts quickly, letting Liam mold his body the way his wants until he’s got one of Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist and they’re rocking together, both hard and wanting in their shorts.

 

“You’re okay yeah?” Liam asks after they’ve broken away to breath. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

 

“No, I’m fine, shaken but – not hurt.”

 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking what it would mean to leave you alone smelling like that.”

 

Harry shakes his head, “No, no it’s fine. Not your fault.”

 

Liam exhales harshly through his nose, “S’my job to protect you. I’m your Alpha god damnit.”

 

“You didn’t know.” Harry says, rubbing his fingers through the hair at the base of Liam’s neck.

 

Liam sighs, letting the feel of Harry’s fingers melt away his aggravation and he leans in to nuzzle Harry’s neck, kissing softly behind his ear where he knows Harry likes. Harry’s hips rut up in response, a tiny hiccupping moan leaving his lips.

 

“Want me to take you back to the hotel?”

 

“Yes,” Harry whispers.

 

“Want my knot?”

 

“Need. Liam I need your knot, please.”

 

“Yeah, that’s my good boy.” Liam murmurs, enjoying the way Harry’s body shivers against his words.

 

Luckily, it’s barely a five minute walk back to their hotel. Well, would have been a five minute walk if they could’ve kept their hands off each other. Instead they end up stopping almost every fifty meters to make out against the side of a building.

 

It’s a flurry getting up to the room, Harry stripping off his shirt in the hallway as Liam scans the keycard. He’s under Liam’s hands again soon though, dropping down onto the bed as Liam makes short work of getting Harry completely naked.

 

Harry’s cock slaps up against his belly, hard and ruddy, wet at the tip and Liam rumbles low in his chest at the sight laid out in front of him. He pushes Harry’s legs apart, bending and pushing them up toward Harry’s chest.

 

Despite himself, Harry flushes, heat settling heavy on the apple of his cheeks before spreading down his neck and splotching his chest. It’s embarrassing to think about, how wet and ready he must look and he can feel himself slick more as he thinks about what Liam must be seeing.

 

He turns his head into the pillow because looking at Liam towering between his legs is too much to take in right at this moment. He squeezes his eyes shut and with a touch that would have had him jumping out of his skin if it weren’t for Liam’s hands on him, Liam runs his tongue along Harry’s rim. His body shivers as Liam’s mouth gets bolder and his dick twitches hard against his stomach.

 

“Fuck,” He whines, body acting like a livewire as Liam flattens out his tongue and drags it upward.

 

He reaches down quickly to touch himself but Liam slaps his hand away, a soft growl following and it’s enough of a warning for Harry to keep his hands away. His cock is throbbing and because he’s not in heat it’ll be practically impossible for him to come untouched or without a knot.

 

“Liam please, I want to come please, please. Can I?”

 

Liam sucks at the skin behind his balls as a response and Harry lets out a dry sob as he dribbles precome across his stomach.

 

“Not yet darling.” Liam says, breath washing over wet skin and Harry clenches his fists into the sheets as Liam slowly pushes his tongue inside. The pressure in his groin is overwhelming and soon enough all he can do is rock back against Liam’s face, moans constantly slipping past his lips.

 

“You’re mine aren’t you?” Liam says, leaving a liter of marks on the inside of Harry’s thighs as he bites into the skin.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Yes,” Liam repeats before reaching up and wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock. It only takes one firm tug before Harry’s vision is blacking out and he’s pulsing come across his torso. His body shakes through aftershocks, head through back against the pillows. He groans when Liam wraps his lips around the head of his cock to the milk the very last of his orgasm out.

 

Liam kisses up Harry’s body when Harry’s finally relaxed back into the mattress and kisses him messily. The taste of his slick and come floods Harry’s mouth and the smallest spike of arousal runs through his veins when Liam rocks his cock against Harry’s hip.

 

Harry tips his hips up, inviting Liam in. Liam buries his face in the crock of Harry’s neck and rocks his hips forward to push inside. The knot in Harry’s chest he hadn’t known was there loosens immediately, relief washing over him in waves.

 

“I’ve got you,” Liam breathes, rocking his hips slowly as Harry’s cock starts to fatten up again.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Liam’s shoulders, squeezing at the muscles he can feel working beneath his fingertips. Liam’s smell envelopes him, makes every shaky bone in his body still. He doesn’t know if he can come again, he’s never had multiple orgasms outside of heat, but he doesn’t really care because all he needs is Liam, needs Liam to make him feel submitted and safe.

 

“Need your knot Li, need to know that I’m yours.”

 

Liam moans his agreement, hips picking up pace as he throbs inside Harry. “You are mine Harry.”

 

He’s sensitive after his orgasm but with the rub of Liam’s dick against his prostate the pull in his groin is starting to intensify. He chases Liam’s hips on every thrust, breathing starting to labor as Liam’s scent builds into an aroma designed to specifically pull Harry apart.

 

He can feel Liam’s heartbeat underneath his palms, the raising rhythm of it and when Liam bites into Harry’s shoulder, Harry can feel it jackrabbit followed by the warm splash of the come and the intense stretch of Liam’s knot.

 

It surprises him how quickly he comes because of it, cock kicking wetly between them as Liam pushes his hips in to bury his knot deeper. Harry whines, body working like locks and keys as everything fits into its right place and settles perfectly within him.

 

Liam kisses up the column of Harry’s neck, tongue peeking out to taste the salt of sweat and breathe in the scent of his sated Omega. Harry hums happily, lips twitching up against Liam’s shoulder and Liam smiles in turn.

 

“No one will ever take you from me.” Liam promises and any tiny amount of fear that had remained in Harry’s gut dissolves instantly.

 

“I know.”


End file.
